


Unspoken Wish (I Didn't Ask For This)

by flipflop_diva



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Pre-Canon, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex most definitely had not asked for a sister. And more than that, she most definitely hadn't asked for a sister with super powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Wish (I Didn't Ask For This)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> Written as a gift for Rivulet027. I really love the dynamic between Alex and Kara, and I wanted to explore what it was like before we met them. I hope you enjoy!

It had been two days and Alex already had a horrible suspicion this was her life now.

She watched the little girl who had literally dropped into her life when she did not at all ask for her to do so from the other side of the room, partly hidden behind a corner even though the other little girl wasn’t looking in her direction at all. Instead, Kara seemed to be examining all the books and gadgets that lay on a table in the corner.

All of Alex’s books and gadgets.

The corners of Alex’s mouth turned down a little at that. She knew she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t help feeling like her whole life had just been invaded. She hadn’t asked for this other little girl. In fact, she had never even asked for a sibling. And this one — this one who could already do so much, so easily. 

She had flown. And she could hear people’s thoughts. And she could see through walls.

Alex couldn’t do any of those things.

It felt so unfair, so much like a betrayal. She had worked so hard her whole to make her parents proud — to be good in school, to be good at science like her father, to be someone her mother loved — and now, now this little blonde haired child who looked like a princess was suddenly getting everything. Their love, their affection, their attention.

“You have to be nice to her, Alex,” her mother had said. “She’s lost everything. It’s the least we can go.”

Alex scowled slightly more, hearing her mother’s words echo in her head. She wanted to scream out that it just wasn’t fair, that she hadn’t asked for this, but instead she lifted her head, tried hard to uncurl her fists, put a smile on her face and bounced across the room, like she was happy, like she was okay with this.

“Do you want me to show you how that works?” Alex asked brightly. She pointed to the little device Kara was holding.

Kara looked up, her eyes growing wide to realize Alex was there, but then she nodded, smiled softly. “I’d like that,” she said. Her voice was so soft, but there was something else in it — a hint of sadness maybe? — and Alex felt just a little piece of her resolve to hate this girl beginning to melt away.

••• 

It had been two weeks, and it was no longer just a sneaky suspicion that Kara was not going anywhere anytime soon. Now it was fact.

“She’s ours now,” her father had flat out said the other night after dinner when Kara was in the bath. “We have to take care of her.”

Alex had tried to not let them see her disapproval, but she had stomped to her room soon after and let the door close just a little too hard. Logically, she understood that her parents didn’t have a choice. Logically, she understood that her parents were good people and they weren’t just going to throw an orphaned child out on the streets — Alex didn’t really want that either, but she would have liked to have been asked, she would have liked to have been included in the decision, she would liked to have had some warning that her whole life was going to have been turned upside down.

It had been two weeks and Alex wasn’t sure if her parents even knew anything she had done in those two weeks. It was all Kara now. All the time.

It was just … so unfair. 

Alex fell asleep snarling into her pillow, her thoughts whirling. She blinked awake a few hours later, disoriented and confused. Her bedroom lights were off and she was tucked in bed — she supposed her father had come into her room and done that — but something had woken her up, she was sure.

Quietly, she pushed her covers back and slipped out of bed, out of her room and into the darkened hall. For a second she didn’t hear anything save the tickity tock of the old grandfather clock in the hallway downstairs. But then, in between the tocks, she heard it.

Very quiet, mostly inaudible, but she definitely heard a sound.

She crept down the hall, away from her room and her parents’ room to the room that up until two weeks ago used to be for guests. She paused outside the door, listening. For a few long moments, there was nothing, but Alex was sure, so sure she had heard something …

And then there it was. A soft noise. Almost like …

Like a muffled cry.

Alex put her hand on the knob, took a breath and then turned it carefully, letting the door swing open.

Kara was on her bed, but she wasn’t sleeping. She was sitting on the side, her knees tucked up to her chest, her hands covering her face, her long silky hair hanging down over her hands.

For a second Alex debated — debated closing the door and running back down the hall and jumping back into bed and pretending she wasn’t here at all, but it was too late. Kara, with that super hearing she had, was looking up, lifting her head, her eyes wide, her mouth in a slight O. 

It felt like a moment of truth. Alex felt her hands start to subconsciously fist together. She hadn’t asked for this!

But, she supposed, neither had Kara. And she was her father’s daughter …

Alex turned around, shut the door behind her so it was just her and Kara in the room and then skated across the room to take a seat by the girl who had unwittingly become her sister. She slipped an arm across the other girl’s shoulders, felt the way she was trembling. Felt the way she grew tense under Alex’s touch.

Alex leaned her head against Kara’s. “Tell me about your home,” she whispered.

Kara turned her head slightly. “Really?”

Alex nodded, still leaning her head against Kara’s. “Yes,” she said. “I want to know everything.”

And she did, Alex realized, she did want to know. Kara seemed to sense it too. Her lips curved up, just the start of a smile.

“Well,” she began. “I was born on Krypton …”


End file.
